


Of Great Power And Rumors

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Materia (Compilation of FFVII), Personal Growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-14
Updated: 2009-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: Yuffie always has her eye on more powerful materia.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Square Enix Fandoms





	Of Great Power And Rumors

**Author's Note:**

> Another FFVII [](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) entry. 
> 
> Prompt: "FFVII, author's choice, rumor of a materia more powerful than Knights of the Round."

Yuffie had joined these bozos to take their materia, but that didn't mean she didn't still keep her ear to the ground for rumors about other powerful materia. She was a little skeptical at first when she heard of a materia more powerful than Knights of the Round, but it was worth taking a look into.

She made an excuse to check something out away from the party, and Yuffie headed to search for this rumored materia. Though after some very thorough searching, Yuffie came up empty which made her very unhappy ninja. Once she made it back to the airship, there was an all call to the bridge.

Barely listening to what they had to say until the word 'materia' popped up, Yuffie's ear perked up and listened in when she heard materia. When everything was out in the open, Yuffie knew where to find two powerful materia, definitely more powerful than Knights of the Round, and they were not materia she was going to snatch. Sephiroth had the one, and the other was the materia that Aeris had in her hair.

One materia was powerful enough to destroy the world, while the other was powerful enough to save it. Yuffie wasn't going to touch them, and that was when she started to get serious about helping the planet instead of focusing on her own selfish gains. Though, that didn't mean she didn't do a little petty thieving here and there, for the good of the planet, of course.


End file.
